Une vie de famille presque commune
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du week.end] ... Je ne ferais pas de résumer, car cet OS est la seconde séquelle de Baby Shower et Un couple heureux . ... YAOI et je ne vous en dis pas plus...


Titre : **Une vie de famille presque commune **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre et Wufei/Hilde

**Genre :** 2ème séquelles, dirons nous, version **OS long** de " **Baby Shower** "et " **Un couple heureux** ". Donc Mpreg/AU/OCC et sûrement Kawai …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Snif, snif c'est trop kawaii !!! __  
__Je dois dire que je suis complément de l'avis de Catirella, __  
__j'adore voir Duo avec un gros ventre!!!__  
__Cet OS est magnifique et c'était un plaisir à lire !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 5 et 6 mai 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le vendredi 11 mai 2007 en soirée vers 20h20._

Je sais je sais, mes fictions à chapitre n'avancent pas, mais vous êtes déjà prévenus pour cela. Mais que voulez-vous, j'avais depuis trop de temps cette seconde séquelle en tête qui ne hantait, j'ai profité que ma fille soit absente pour me lancer dans l'écriture de ce texte.

J'ai écrit le 1er petit OS les 19 et 20 janvier 2007, le 2ème, soit la 1er séquelle les 20 et 21 février 2007.  
Et là voici un OS bien plus long hors catégorie petit OS du mardi, dans la continuité de la vie du couple Yuy-Maxwell arrêté à la fin du 2ème OS au **15 juillet 2097**.  
La date n'est pas des plus capitale en soit, mais au vu de ce qui va suivre, il était important que je la rappelle ici.  
Ce texte peut être lu sans pour autant avoir lu précédemment les 2 autres. Il est cependant évident que les lecteurs qui auront une connaissance des faits passés seront plus à même de comprendre de suite les évènements à venir.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, hors mis que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce texte après correction.  
J'en suis désolée.  
Comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et je vous fais de gros BISOUS.  
Catirella

☼

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Une vie de famille presque commune **

**

* * *

**

Diane a eu 1 an le 8 juillet de l'an 2098.

Ses parents sont comme tous les parents du monde comblés et heureux d'avoir une magnifique petite fille aux yeux couleur améthyste, avec des cheveux, aussi indomptables que l'un de ses papas, couleur chocolat.

Trowa et Quatre, le jeune frère de Duo se sont unis le jour des 1 an de Diane. Voulant eux aussi faire partis des hommes pouvant devenir père, ils leur fallaient attendre encore une petite année avant de pouvoir déposer un dossier à cet effet. Les résultats très prometteurs depuis cette dernière année de fécondation masculine avaient fait ramener la possibilité de devenir père à un couple homosexuel à 2 ans, mais grâce au couple Yuy-Maxwell premiers parents à avoir réussi où tant d'autres avaient échoué avant, ils n'avaient qu'une année à attendre. Cela ne les dérangeait pas plus que cela, car ils avaient déjà la chance de pourvoir avoir un enfant ce qui n'était pas possible quelque années plus tôt.

Ils avaient tous deux effectués les testes préalables pour savoir s'ils étaient préposés à être des candidats viables et à leur plus grande joie tous deux semblaient être comme le premier couple en parfaite condition niveau fécondité masculine. Quatre plus que Trowa, ce qui fit qu'il avait de grandes chances de pouvoir porter leur enfant ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout depuis la naissance de sa nièce.

Wufei et Hilde vivaient ensemble depuis 6 mois. Pas de futur bébé en prévision. Tous deux pour l'instant préféraient profiter l'un de l'autre, mais leur mariage était prévu pour fin novembre, la future Mme Yuy-Chang, en ce début de septembre était déjà prête et en pleine forme. Trowa et Duo tous les midis depuis la reprise des cours, sourient à la voir rayonnante de bonheur.

-

« Maître ? »

Duo qui avait eu un moment d'absence en plein sieste des petits revient vite à la réalité.

« Oui Cid ? »

« J'ai soif, je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? »

Duo lui sourit. Cide malgré ses 3 ans parlait presque à la perfection.

« Bien sûr. Assieds-toi je vais t'en donner un. »

Et la journée reprit son cours comme depuis la rentré scolaire. Duo arriva vers 17 heures à leur maison. Maison qu'ils allaient quitter d'ici 4 jours, pour emménager dans une bien plus grande.

Diane à la vue de son Daddy se mit débout aussi vite qu'elle le put et d'un pas encore mal assuré alla vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Duo la prit dans ses bras une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour ma puce. Tu as bien goûté, papa a été sage ? »

« Baka. »

Heero après avoir quitté son PC des yeux les avait rejoints et embrassa son époux sur les lèvres. Duo lui sourit.

« C'est pas bien ce que tu viens de me dire, Diane va bientôt tout répéter mon amour. »

« Kuso. Je sais, je vais faire plus attention. Alors ta journée c'est bien passée ? »

Duo soupira.

« Oui, mais j'ai hâte que le déménagement soit passé je suis épuisé. J'ai eu un coup de barre, heureusement qu'un des petits est venu me demander un verre d'eau. »

Heero lui caresse le dos.

« Les cartons sont presque finis, nous serons prêts. J'ai de nouveau rencontrer Damien. Il est vraiment bien. Ne reste plus que ton aval et il vendra tous les jeudi et vendredi garder Diane à la maison. »

Duo soupir.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de retourner au bureau ces deux jours-là ? »

« Duo, je suis le boss mais cela fait presque un an que j'y vais en coup de vent. Je ne peux pas tout gérer à distance. De plus avec ce que l'entreprise vient de mettre en place sur le marcher, je dois être plus présent dans ma propre entreprise. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous offrire cette magnifique demeure sans cela Duo… »

Duo pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux.

« …Nous étions pourtant d'accord sur le fait que je restais à la maison 8 mois. J'ai pris un peu plus mon ange. Où alors c'est Damien qui ne te convient pas ? »

« Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Et non, Damien est parfait. Il est jeune et cela comblera son mi-temps qu'il a avec l'autre famille. C'est une chance pour lui et nous, ne la perdrons pas. »

Heero l'embrasse à nouveau et Diane veut descendre des bras de son Daddy. Duo la repose au sol et en se relevant fut pris d'un vertige.

« Duo ! »

« Ça va… ! … J'ai dû me relever trop vite. »

Heero est tout de même inquiet car cela fait déjà 3 fois que son époux à ce type de vertige.

« Tu devrais aller voir notre médecin. »

« Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Il fait encore chaud et la clim de la maison a dû me surprendre. »

Heero n'est pas convaincu, mais n'insiste pas car il voit bien que Duo est épuisé.

-

Le jour du déménagement était arrivé.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait appel à une équipe de professionnels en plus de leurs amis, car la nouvelle maison n'était pas de plein pied comme l'ancienne. Toutes les chambres, soit 5, étaient à l'étage.

Diane avait été confié à une des mamy pour tout le week-end.

Le déménagement se déroula bien jusqu'à un nouvel incident avec Duo.

Un énorme bruit de vaisselle brisée et…

« DUO. **HEERO VIENT VITE**. »

Heero arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait Wufei et Duo.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il rangeait des assiettes et j'ai cru qu'il s'était cogné lorsque j'ai vu qu'il lâchait celle-ci, mais plus quand j'ai vu qu'il tombait aussi. J'ai juste eu le temps d'amortire sa chute. »

Heero regarde Wufei et fronce les sourcils.

« Wufei, ça va ? »

« Je crois que quelqu'un va devoir jouer les infirmiers, j'ai dû atterrire sur les morceaux des verre, que moi j'ai lâchés pour rattraper Duo. »

« Merde. »

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent ensemble dans la cuisine. Wufei saigne pas mal au bras.

« Wufei tu saignes ! Duo ! Qu'a mon frère ? »

« Je ne sais pas Quatre. Tu peux aller chercher mon portable. Trowa peux-tu nous aider ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Trowa aida Wufei à se dégager sans se blesser plus. Heero de son côté avait pris Duo dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le salon où un des nouveaux canapés se trouvait déjà. Une fois allongé sur celui-ci, Heero lui caressa la joue.

« Mon amour réveille-toi. »

Duo gémit et péniblement ouvrit les yeux où des larmes s'en échappèrent (1). Duo fut complètement perdu, Heero comprit immédiatement sa panique et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis là, tout va bien. Tu as perdu connaissance et Wufei a eu le temps de t'empêcher d'atteindre le carrelage de la cuisine. »

« Wufei ! Il va bien ? »

« Un peu beaucoup coupé au bras, sinon il va bien. »

Duo s'accrocha à Heero et sans savoir pourquoi se mit à pleurer.

« Oh je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas. Mais que m'arrive-t-il, j'ai peur Heero. »

Heero aussi avait peur mais ne voulait pas amplifier la panique de son mari.

« Duo je vais appeler notre médecin. S'il peut passer tant mieux, sinon lundi tu vas le voir. Ce n'est peut-être que la fatigue du déménagement, mais il vaut mieux avoir l'avis d'un spécialiste. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Quatre arriva avec le portable d'Heero.

« Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver. Duo ça va ? »

Duo lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Oui. Tu peux aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours dans ma voiture pour soigner Wufei ? »

Quatre lui sourit à son tour, mais la pâleur de son frère ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« Oui, j'y vais. Trowa est toujours avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Heero. »

Quatre les laissa et Heero appela leur médecin qui était un ami de la famille. Celui-ci arriva dans la demi-heure qui suivie, malgré le fait qu'il ne travaillait pas le samedi après-midi.

Il ne put rien faire hélas de plus que de constater la baisse de tension de Duo, en plus d'un état de fatigue extrême. Il lui fit une ordonnance pour qu'il passe des examens sanguins. Duo grimaça. Lui et les piqûres étaient toujours ennemis.

Heero appela la mère de Duo chez qui leur fille passait le week-end, en lui demandant si elle pouvait garder Diane jusqu'au lundi soir, lui expliquant rapidement que Duo devait aller voir un médecin mais qu'il voulait l'accompagner.

-

Le lundi matin Heero l'accompagna pour faire sa prise de sang, Duo chouina ce qui amusa l'infirmière qui l'a lui fit. Puis Heero le déposa devant la maternelle. Duo ne voulait pas manquer son travail, Heero espérait qu'il ne fasse pas un nouveau malaise en plein cours avec les petits. Trowa allait veiller sur lui, ainsi qu'Hilde. Elle avait été mise au courant de l'état de santé de Duo au retour de Wufei le samedi soir.

Bien sûr Heero vient le chercher à la sortie des classes et ensemble ils allèrent chercher les examens de Duo. Aucuns des 2 ne comprirent ceux-ci et la personne qui leur remit, avait préféré leur dire d'aller revoir leur médecin pour qu'il analyse les résultats et leur explique leur signification. Ce fut donc un Duo soucieux de ce qu'il avait et un Heero tout aussi inquiet que lui, qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente de leur médecin traitant.

« Alors Docteur ? »

Le médecin soupira et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux.

« Il va falloir que tu retournes à l'Hôpital où tu as été suivi durant toute ta grossesse Duo. »

Duo ouvrit de grand yeux, Heero fronça les sourcils.

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai fait faire un test de grossesse et celui-ci est positif. »

« … »

« … »

« Je comprends votre étonnement, moi aussi je le suis autant que vous. »

« Mais, sans le traitement des 3 mois avant la possibilité de fécondité c'est normalement impossible. »

Le médecin hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec Duo.

« Oui, mais vous étiez les premiers et aucun scientifique, ne pouvaient savoir comment le corps allait réagire avec un traitement qui permet la génération d'ovocytes. Vous devez aller passer une échographie pour avoir la confirmation du résultat sanguin. »

« Docteur, je serais enceinte de combien de temps environ ? »

« Hummm, d'après le taux élevé je dirais plus d'un mois, voir deux. »

« AUTANT. »

« Oui. »

« Oh mon Dieu. J'ai eu des piqûres pour Diane dès que l'on a su que j'étais fécondé, pour que tout aille bien. »

« Je te comprends Duo, ne panique pas. Rendez-vous à l'hôpital et eux pourront répondre à vos questions, je n'ai pas leurs compétences. »

Heero qui n'avait encore rien dit prit les choses en main.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Merci à vous Docteur, Duo vient nous allons directement à l'Hôpital. »

« Tenez-moi juste au courant. »

« Bien sûr Docteur. Au revoir et bonne soirée. »

« À vous aussi. »

Duo se laissa guider par son mari. Trop de choses dans sa tête se passaient. Il en oubliait même de saluer le Docteur Dermail.

Heero avait la main de Duo dans la sienne lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le cabinet du Professeur Po.

« Bonjour, vous désirez ? »

« Bonjour, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec le Professeur Po, pour Messieurs Yuy-Maxwell. »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Non. »

« Je suis désolée mais le Professeur Po est très demandée et vous pourriez la rencontrer d'ici 4 mois si vous prenez rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ! Heechan. »

Heero soupira.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? »

« Oui monsieur, mais… »

« Je comprends parfaitement mademoiselle mais vous voyer nous devons impérativement rencontrer le Professeur Po et dans 4 mois cela sera hélas trop tard. »

La jeune femme commença à perdre un peu patience sous l'insistance de l'homme face à elle.

« Messieurs, je comprends tout à fait que vous désirez fonder une famille, mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être dans ce cas. Donc soit vous prenez un rendez-vous, soit je vous prierais de quitter les lieux. »

Heero commençait lui aussi à perdre patience.

« Pourriez-vous au moins prendre la peine de voir si elle peut nous recevoir entre 2 rendez-vous ? »

« Non, je regrette monsi… »

« PRENEZ CE MAUDIT TÉLÉPHONE ET DEMANDEZ-LE LUI, EN LUI PRÉCISANT NOTRE NOM JE VOUS PRIE. »

La secrétaire se leva, les sourcils froncés.

« **Veuillez sortir immédiatement.** »

Heero allait lui répondre lorsque le Professeur Po arriva.

« Marianne que se passe-t-il ? Duo, Heero ! Mais que faites-vous là ? »

Heero soupira de soulagement. Duo lui était pétrifié de la colère de son époux. Sa nouvelle grossesse commençait à avoir une influence sur lui.

« Sally, il y a un problème, nous devons te parler. »

La secrétaire du Professeur Po, se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci tutoyer le couple et qu'ils en faisaient autant.

« C'est Diane ? »

Marianne afficha un immense sourire au prénom de Diane.

« Diane, la première petite fille née d'un couple d'homme ? »

Heero la fixa et re-soupira.

« Oui. »

« Marianne s'il vous plaît... Heero ? »

« Non Sally. C'est Duo. »

Sally regarda Duo et vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, au vu de sa pâleur et des traits fatigués qu'il affichait sur son vidage.

Elle leur fit signe de les suivre.

« Marianne, merci de prévenir en salle d'attente que j'ai une urgence. Soit, ils attendent, soit je les recevrais demain matin exceptionnellement… Et Marianne à l'avenir lorsque Messieurs Yuy-Maxwell demande à me voir, vous me prévenez de suite. Ce ne sont pas des patients à venir ici pour un rien. Et comme vous avez pu le constater ils sont plus que des patients à mes yeux. »

« Bien Professeur, je suis désolée. »

« Non, vous ne faites que ce que je vous ai demandé de faire. J'aurais dû vous dire que dans leur cas c'est différent. »

« Merci, professeur. »

Sally la laissa et rejoint le couple dans son bureau.

45 minutes plus tard.

« C'est incroyable. Vous voyez là ? »

« Hn. »

« Oui… Sally ? »

« Oui Duo ? »

« Je vois double ou il y a deux poches ? »

Sally sourit.

« Ta vue va très bien Duo. »

« 'Ro. Tu as fait coup double. »

Sally rigole, Duo sourit en regardant leurs futurs bébés et Heero n'en revient pas que Duo ait pu de nouveau tomber enceinte 1 an après la naissance de leur fille. Mais il est au comble du bonheur. Un enfant cela représentait déjà l'impossible devenu possible, mais avoir la chance d'en avoir un autre et là deux autres, cela relevait du miracle.

« Sally, quel peut être l'incidence du traitement que je n'ai pas eu depuis ces 2 mois ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'un homme puisse par la suite hors traitement, des plus lourd tu t'en souviens, générer des ovocytes… »

Duo affirma en hochant la tête, la douleur en plus du reste pour le traitement des 3 mois avant la possibilité d'une fécondation. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

« …Ton corps est déjà préparé à porter un enfant. Donc de ce côté je ne crois pas que le traitement est une grande importance. Mais il va falloir tout de même que nous te fassions une série d'examens Duo, pour savoir si tout va bien. Aussi bien pour toi, que pour vos enfants. Tu as eu plusieurs vertiges en plus et une perde de connaissance. Tu n'es pas obligé Duo car cette grossesse n'est pas grâce à la science. Un peu tout de même, mais c'est ton corps qui a fait le reste seul cette fois-ci. »

Duo regarde Heero qui lui sourit.

« Il vaut mieux que tu sois suivi comme la première fois mon amour. Surtout que là tu attends 2 bébés. »

Duo est tout sourire d'un coup.

« 2 bébés. Sally c'est d'accord, mais aucune médiatisation. Que vous le disiez par la suite, bien sûr. C'est évident, car je risque de ne pas être le seul à qui cela arrivera. Mais cette fois je refuse que nos enfant soit pris en photo. Heero es-tu d'accord avec moi ? »

« Hn. Pas de médiat, mais sinon, vous pouvez en effet suivre cette nouvelle grossesse comme la première. »

Sally ferme les yeux de soulagement.

« Merci à vous deux. Promis cela ne sera pas médiatisé, par contre je vais devoir en référer aux chercheurs qui sont toujours sur le projet pour améliorer celui-ci. Ils doivent aussi comprendre comment tu as pu tomber de nouveau enceinte. À toi les salopettes dans peu de temps. »

Duo ouvrit de grand yeux.

« OH NON. »

Heero sourit.

« Nous allons t'en acheter de plus grandes mon ange. »

Duo fit la moue de suite.

« Hé ! Je n'ai pas encore triplé de volume. Heero on pourra savoir le sexe avant cette fois-ci ? »

« Oui mon ange si cela te fait plaisir. »

« Et à toi ? »

« Cela me fait plaisir à moi aussi. »

Duo profita de la proximité du visage de son époux pour lui voler un baiser. Sally sourit.

« Bien… Duo je t'arrête jusqu'à lundi prochain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as une tension trop basse pour commencer et désolé mais je vais te donner un mini traitement de choc en attendant le résultat des examens que nous ferons demain si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« JE VEUX PAS DE PIQÛRE. »

Sally le regarda d'un air désolé et Duo qui s'était relevé de la table d'occultation, se bouina dans les bras d'Heero.

« Veux pas. »

Heero lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Je sais mon ange mais s'il le faut pour ton bien et celui des bébés, tu devras les faire. »

« Vous ne m'aimez pas. »

Sally sourit.

« Mais si Duo. Et comment va Diane, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir ma petite chouchoute. »

« Nous pendons la crémaillère dans 3 semaines, nous serons heureux de ta présence parmi nous. »

« Un certain Zechs sera-t-il là ? »

Duo quitta le torse d'Heero et sourit à Sally.

« Je n'avais pas rêvé au baptême, tu avais bien craqué pour lui, je t'ai surprise à le mater en tout catimini. »

Sally rougit violemment.

« J'ai été démasqué. Toujours célibataire ? »

« Oui aux dernières nouvelles. Tu verras bien par toi-même dans 3 semaines, si tu viens. »

« Je viendrais. Je prends les dispositions pour demain. Et ce soir un gros dodo pour la future maman. »

« Ça y est. Je suis de nouveau une future maman. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. »

« Mais je l'aime ma douce épouse. »

« Je suis douce ? »

« Oui quand tu dors mon ange. »

« Méchant. Mais je t'aime quand même. Merci Sally et à demain alors. »

« Oui. Rentrez bien. »

Le couple Yuy-Maxwell prit congé et Marianne s'excusa lorsque celui-ci passa devant elle. Heero la rassura et une fois sorti de l'Hôpital, il appela la mère de Duo pour lui dire qu'ils passèrent prendre Diane.

Diane dès l'arrivée de ses papas tendit les bras pour être prise par l'un d'eux. Ce fut Heero qui la prit et Hélène trouva cela étrange, car habituellement Duo prenait toujours Diane lorsque celle-ci demandait à être portée et qu'ils étaient présents tous les deux..

« Duo mon chéri tout va bien ? »

« Papa n'est pas rentré ? »

« Non, il avait une réunion qui finissait tard ce soir. Duo tu m'inquiètes. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Assieds-toi. »

Hélène avait le cœur qui battait très vite, trop vite. Duo s'assit en face de sa mère et Heero vient les rejoindre avec Diane toujours dans ses bras.

« Duo que t'a dit le médecin, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas dans cet état. »

« Maman, tout va bien, tu vas juste être à nouveau grand-mère. »

« Quatre et Trowa ont déjà été acceptés pour démarrer le traitement ? Mais ils viennent juste de se marier. »

« Non Hélène, c'est Duo qui est de nouveau enceinte. »

« Pardon ! »

« Maman, je ne sais pas comment et même Sally ne sait pas, mais j'ai semble-t-il produit sans le traitement des ovocytes et Heero a été un super papa car là nous attendons de faux jumeaux. »

« OH PAR ALLAH C'EST MERVEILLEUX… Ta mère est au courant Heero ? »

« Non pas encore, nous venons de l'apprendre et comme nous devions venir chercher Diane. »

« Je ne dis rien promis. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux... Duo, j'ai peur que Quatre par contre ne le prenne mal. »

Duo soupira.

« Oui, j'ai aussi pensé à cela durant le trajet pour venir chercher Diane. Je lui annoncerais seul, cela vaut mieux. Maman tu pourrais venir garder Diane à la maison demain ? Je dois faire toute une série d'examens à l'Hôpital. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Une fois rentrés dans leur nouvelle maison, Duo joua avec sa fille pendant qu'Heero confectionna le dîner.

Trowa avait été mis au courant par Duo lui-même, qu'il était arrêté jusqu'au lundi suivant. Ce qui bien sûr inquiéta Quatre, qui se trouvait à côté de lui lorsqu'il reçut l'appel de Duo. Du coup Heero avait pris le combiner des mains de son époux et les avaient invités à dîner le soir même avec eux. De cette façon Duo donnerait en main propre son arrêt maladie à Trowa et il pourrait sans attendre parler à son petit frère.

Lorsque le couple Winner-Barton arriva, Trowa comprit que Duo devait parler en tête-à-tête à son époux. Il prit sa nièce qui avait suivi son Daddy lorsqu'il était venu leur ouvrir la porte dans ses bras et rejoint Heero en cuisine.

« Duo tu es souffrant ? »

Duo ne savait pas comment lui annoncer son état et cela le rendait encore plus pâle.

« Viens allons nous asseoir. »

Quatre suivit Duo jusqu'au coin salon, Duo prit place sur le canapé et Quatre sur la table basse en face de son frère.

« Quatre, je… Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. »

Quatre de son côtéé pensait à tout. Qu'il avait un cancer, le sida chopé par il ne sait quel moyen, une maladie grave que l'on venait de lui découvrir et que ses jours lui étaient comptés. Quatre au bord des larmes prit son grand frère par les épaules.

« Je t'en prie dis-moi, ça me tue de ne pas savoir Duo. »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Tu vas de nouveau être tonton, je suis désolé, je sais que vous aussi vous désirez un enfant. »

« ABRUTI DE FRÈRE. »

Quatre pour la première fois de sa vie mit une claque à son grand frère. Duo porta sa main à la joue giflée.

« Quatre ! »

Quatre pleurait. Heero et Trowa qui avait toujours Diane dans les bras, étaient venus dès les hurlements de Quatre.

« **J'ai cru que tu avais une maladie grave, pire encore que tu allais mourir. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille.** »

Quatre le prit dans ses bras et serra très fort Duo.

« Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Puis Quatre posa son front sur celui de Duo.

« Je suis très, mais alors très heureux pour vous, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimer être le prochain qui donne à maman un petit enfant, mais bon. Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous aviez refait une demande par contre et qu'elle avait été acceptée. »

Duo soupira de soulagement. Trowa lui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Nous n'avons rien demandé Quatre. »

« Hein ? Mais comment ? »

Quatre avait repris place sur la table basse et fixait son grand frère sans comprendre comment cela était possible. Duo avait une belle marque rose sur sa joue gauche.

« Nous ne savons pas. Il semble que mon corps est produit tout seul des ovocytes et Heero a fait le reste… Et en fait c'est 2 bébés que j'attends. »

Quatre fit une tête à mourir de rire. Un sourire en coin d'une niaiserie terrible et sauta au cou de Duo qui se retrouva écrasé par une tornade blonde.

« Quatre tu m'étouffes et m'écrases… Les bébés. »

« Oups, désolé. Chouettes des jumeaux. »

« Faux par contre. »

« Pas grave. Trowa je veux la même chose. »

« Hein ! »

Trowa qui venait seulement de faire le lien entre le malaise de Duo et ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ouvrit de grand yeux et fixa Heero.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

« Je suis pas dans le caca. Quatre je ferais ce que je peux mon amour. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Hum. Tu as intérêt. Alors s'est prévu pour quand. »

« Mi-Mars d'après mes calcules et ceux de Sally, puisque je serais enceinte de 2 mois. »

« Tu vas mettre la robe offerte pas Wufei cette fois-ci, car tu vas prendre plus de poids. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Mon Kiticat ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as mis une gifle que tu peux croire, pouvoir tout te permettre. Je ne porterais pas cette horreur. »

« Elle est pas si horrible cette robe et en plus la baleine va être de retour encore plus rapidement. Tu vas manger pour trois là. Tu vas ressembler à une grosses baleine à bosse. »

Quatre se carapata de suite et Duo le suivit, mais fut arrêté par 2 bras puissants.

« Heechan lâche-moi. »

« Non. Tu as déjà oublié les ordres de Sally pour cette semaine. »

Duo fit la moue tel un enfant pris en faute.

« Non. Mais il est pas gentil. »

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Retourne jouer avec ta fille. QUATRE REVIENT ICI. »

« Trowa ! AHHHHHHH, c'est de la triche… »

Duo se retrouva avec Diane dans les bras.

« Na, bien fait. »

Duo était tout sourire, Heero l'embrassa, puis en fit de même avec sa fille et retourna à ses fourneaux.

« Pire qu'un gosse et dire que tu vas être de nouveau papa. »

Duo une fois Heero hors de vue, lui tira la langue, puis regarda sa fille qu'il avait dans les bras en train de sucer son pouce.

« Tu vas avoir un où des petites sœurs ou frères ma puce. »

Diane ne comprit pas ce que son Daddy lui dit, mais tout en gardant son pouce en bouche, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo et celui-ci lui fit un câlin.

-

3 mois plus tard Duo fut déclaré comme un cas rare par la médecine.

En effet, de tous les hommes qui avaient depuis la naissance de Diane eus des enfant. Soit environ 300 hommes. Aucun, après examen, ne présentait dans le sang la molécule qu'il avait durant le traitement des 3 mois avant fécondation, que Duo avait encore même en pleine grossesse.

Bien sûr à ce stade, vu que Duo n'avait pas fait de test sanguin après sa première grossesse. On ne pouvait pas avec certitude avancer que d'ici 6 mois, ces même hommes pouvaient avoir cette molécule active dans le sang comme par miracle. Il fallait donc attendre encore un peu. Tous allaient de nouveau refaire des examens 13 mois après la naissance de leur enfant pour voir s'ils étaient dans le même cas que Duo.

À ce jour, depuis la naissance de Diane, 20 à 30 hommes environ par jour mettaient un enfant au monde de par le Monde.

5 mois après la naissance de Diane, les nouvelles fécondations se passent très bien.

Le projet avait pris une vitesse spectaculaire pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les hommes qui attendaient depuis pour certains, le premier jour où ils avaient déposé leur candidature.

Tous ceux qui avaient les critères médicaux, en plus de ceux formels, pouvaient dès lors que leur couple avait 2 ans de mariage, postuler maintenant.

Ils étaient sûrs d'être, dans les 5 mois qui suivait en traitement pour une future paternité.

Les couples qui avaient fait leur demande avant celle du couple Yuy-Maxwell, étaient pour la plus par en cour ou pour les autres déçus de ne pouvoir avoir la chance d'être un jour pères naturels à cause d'un facteur sanguin ou physique qui ne leur permettaient pas de poursuive, car leur grossesse aurait abouti comme celles qui avaient hélas échoué avant la réussite avec Diane.

-

Noël arrivait à grand pas.

Entre temps Hilde était devenue Madame Yuy-Chang. Quatre et Trowa avaient fêté leur 5 mois de mariage. Duo avait souri lorsque son petit frère lui avait dit cela.

Duo lui était dans son 5ème mois de grossesse et en effet il ressemblait déjà à une baleine.

Aujourd'hui, le couple avait invité toute la famille. Pour leur annoncer le sexe des bébés.

Duo avait fait un peu la tête lorsqu'il avait su. Mais très vite s'était repris. Il aurait voulu au moins une fille sur les deux, mais ils attendaient 2 petits garçons pour environ le 15 mars 2099.

Heero lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pourrait avoir une fille la prochaine fois. Heero se prit de plein fouet le coussin que Duo lui envoya en plein visage. Heero pouffa en prenant son époux dans ses bras. Duo râlait contre lui, les salopettes et les inconvénients de la grossesse. Et lui dit aussi, que s'il voulait une fille il n'aurait qu'à la porter lui-même.

Duo avait regretté de suite ses derniers mots. Il s'avait qu'Heero ne pourrait pas porter d'enfants. Les examens faits 1 an plus tôt avaient été sans appel. Ils avaient fait ceux-ci au cas où ils auraient voulu avoir un 2ème enfant. Heero avait été peiné sur le coup mais, le fait d'avoir déjà Diane suffisait à son bonheur et ce bonheur lui avait été donné par son mari qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Duo s'était excusé immédiatement, Heero lui avait pardonné car il savait qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une mini colère.

L'annonce de futurs bébés males fit plaisir à tout le monde, mais surtout aux grands-pères qui se voyaient déjà en train de faire divers sports avec eux. Les grandes-mères et tous les autres les laissèrent dans leurs délires et s'en amusèrent même. Surtout Quatre et Duo. Car ils savaient que leur père n'était pas sportif pour 1 dollar.

Dans l'après-midi, les femmes discutèrent du repas de Noël et de ce qu'elles allaient préparer car il allait avoir lieu ici même. Les hommes firent un tour dans le quartier. Seuls Trowa et Quatre étaient restés avec Duo et Heero qui voulaient leur parler en privé. Diane faisait la sieste dans sa nouvelle chambre et Duo avait le baby phone avec lui, bien évidemment.

« Tenez. »

Quatre et Trowa regarde ce que leur donne Duo.

Une enveloppe blanche.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvrez-là et vous saurez. Dépêchez-vous avant que j'aille de nouveau au toilette. »

Trowa sourit. Quatre prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Ils lisent ensemble les documents et Quatre ne put retenir ses larmes de couler.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ne dis rien et prépare tes fesses pour les piqûres qui commenceront lundi. Vous avez rendez-vous à 14 heures. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Nous devions attendre encore au moins un an. »

« Petite faveur que l'on nous a fait. J'ai accepté de devenir leur cobaye. Façon de parler et notre nom de famille sera cité lorsque je mettrais au monde les jumeaux. Pas de photos des garçons comme pour Diane par contre. Tro, Hilde et moi, nous nous partagerons ta classe lundi après-midi. »

« Merci. Merci infiniment. »

« De rien Tro. Poussin arrête de pleurer. »

« Pas un poussin… Oh Duo c'est merveilleux. Merci Heero. »

Quatre s'était rapproché de Duo et pleurait dans ses bras. Le gros ventre de son frère était à cet instant un ennemi.

« Duo t'es pire qu'une baleine. »

« Sale gosse. Attends d'être à ton tour enceinte et tu vas voir. »

« Je t'aime grand frère. »

« Moi aussi, mais j'aime quand même plus Heechan. »

Quatre sourit et embrassa son frère sur le front.

-

Quatre était en plein traitement lorsque Heero refit le coup du Baby Showerà son mari au tout début de son 8ème mois de grossesse.

« Te déteste. »

Duo les bras croisés boudait en regardant leur salon pratiquement identique à son premier Baby Shower, voir pire niveau déco et tout de bleu et blanc. Diane qui maintenant avant 19 mois, commençait à parler un peu.

« Daddy, gâteau please. »

Duo sourit à Diane qui était magnifique dans sa robe bleu marine en velours avec des petits collants blancs et des petits vernies noires aux pieds. Heero l'avait coiffée et lui avait fait une queue de cheval haute retenue par un beau ruban en satin de la même couleur que sa robe. Ses cheveux bouclés qui retombaient de part et d'autre, la rendaient encore plus belle. Diane était le portait craché de Duo hors mis la couleur de ses cheveux.

Duo prend un gâteau et le donne à sa fille en se penchant un peu. Heero le retient pour qu'il n'écrase pas leur fille en cas de chute en avant.

« Tiens ma chérie. »

« Méci Daddy. »

Et Diane va s'asseoir sur la petite chaise qui est pour elle.

« Merci 'Ro… Alors Quatre tes fesses vont bien ? »

« Hum… J'en ai marre. »

« J'imagine. Moi j'ai eu la chance de redécouvrir cela il y a 2 mois. Raz la salopette. »

« Tu es choupi là. »

« Te fous pas de moi. »

« Non je t'assure. Tu aies plus à l'aise ? »

Heero qui était toujours derrière son mari répondit pour lui.

« Oui, il est plus à l'aise et c'est plus pratique pour les toilettes. »

« J'en suis heureux, j'ai quand même dessiné cette ligne de vêtements pour toi Duo. »

Duo lui sourit et lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

« Et je t'en remercie, en même temps tu vas en profiter… Bon, OK, j'en ai eu la primeur et tout offert, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Quatre tu as eu une idée géniale dommage que tu n'y aies pas pensé lors de ma première grossesse. »

« Sans l'aide financière de mon beau-frère cela n'aurait pas abouti non plus. »

« Et je ne regrette pas mon investissement. »

« Hé ! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi l'associer et le mannequin qui plus est. »

Heero donna un baiser dans le cou de Duo et cela fit frissonner celui-ci.

« Non je ne l'oublie pas mon ange. »

« Ooh 'Ro j'aime lorsque tu m'embrasses dans le cou. C'est frustrant. »

« Je sais. »

« Je confirme… Te déteste. »

Duo re-bouda, ce qui amusa ceux déjà présents. Le reste des invités n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-

17 mars (2).

La phase 1 du traitement de Quatre est finie depuis 4 jours. Duo devrait accoucher d'ici peu il a dépassé la date calculée par Sally de 2 jours, ce qui est rare en cas de grossesse multiple.

Ce mardi matin Duo avait une visite avec Sally, qui en l'auscultant eut la surprise que Duo perde les eaux sur la table où il était allongé.

« Désolé. »

« J'appelle ton époux. Diane est avec lui ? »

« Oui aujourd'hui il travaille à la maison. »

« Je reviens. »

Moins d'une minutes plus tard.

« Coucou. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Idiot de frère. »

« Hé. »

« Que fais Sally ? »

« Elle appelle Heero, je récupère Diane et je vais la garder. »

« Mais la boutique ! Ce n'était pas prévu que tu t'y rendes cette après-midi ? »

« Si mais nous en sommes les patrons, ils feront sans moi, je passerais pour les avertir. Je laisserais ma voiture à Heero et je prendrais la sienne, je n'ai pas encore de siège auto. »

« Oui, tu as raisONNNNNNNNNNNNN SALLY. »

Sally arriva de suite.

« Contraction ? »

« Oui. »

« OK. Heero arrive. Quatre, tu restes avec lui je vais chercher du renfort. »

« Du renfort ! »

« Duo tu n'es pas un poids plume, je te signale. »

« Merci c'est charmant. »

Quatre sourit et caressa la joue de son grand frère, Duo le regarda sans comprendre son geste.

« Quatre ça va ? »

« Oui. Je suis heureux d'être à tes côtés. »

Duo lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de ne pas être seul. »

Dans l'heure qui suivit Duo fut au bloc, car de nouveau son sang ne coagulait pas plus qu'à sa première grossesse.

Heero dut attendre seul cette fois-ci. Ses parents et ceux de Duo ne viendraient que lorsqu'il les aurait appelés, il en avait été convenu ainsi.

Une infirmière vient le cherche et il put voir ses fils à travers la baie vitrée comme il avait découvert le visage de sa fille 20 mois plus tôt. Par contre Duo ne remonta pas aussi rapidement cette fois-ci. Heero s'en inquiéta et Sally vient le rassurer.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Heero pâlit.

« C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas, de plus il était fatigué et c'est sa 2ème césarienne. »

Heero ferma les yeux.

« Dans environ combien de temps va-t-il remonter du bloc ? »

« Une petite heure encore, je sais cela fait déjà deux heures qu'il est en bas. »

« Je ne veux pas le perde Sally. »

Sally lui sourit.

« Tu ne le perdras pas. »

« Hum. Merci Sally. »

« De rien. »

Sally regarda les deux bébés qui dormaient.

« Vous avez bien travaillés. »

« C'est Duo qui a fait le plus gros, mais je n'ai pratiquement rien fait. Sans lui nous n'aurions pas la chance d'avoir 3 magnifiques enfants. »

« Et comment s'appelle les 2 petits derniers ? »

Heero sourit.

« Chris Yuki et Dylan Jiro. »

« Chris et Dylan. C'est mignon. Félicitation Heero. »

« Merci Sally. »

Duo remonta plus d'une heure après que Sally ait laissé Heero seul. Il veilla son époux qui avait re-sombré dans le sommeil lors de son retour dans sa chambre attitrée.

Duo gémit en grimaçant, Heero a mal pour lui et son cœur se serre en le voyant souffrir.

« Duo mon ange, je suis là. Tu veux que je demande un calmant pour la douleur ? »

Duo péniblement ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Heechan ? »

« Oui mon ange. »

« J'ai mal, tellement mal. »

« Je reviens. »

10 minutes après le retour d'Heero dans la chambre, une infirmière vient lui faire une piqûre de morphine.

« Merci. »

« De rien Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell, n'hésitez à nous appeler. »

Puis elle regarda Duo.

« Vous voulez que je vous amène vos fils ? »

Duo souffrait mais il désirait voir et toucher ses bébés.

« Oui s'il vous plaît. »

L'infirmière lui sourit.

« Je reviens. »

Une fois l'infirmière partie Duo péniblement regarda Heero.

« Je suis pas prêt de refaire un autre enfant mon amour, je suis trop fatigué et j'ai trop mal. La petite fille c'est pas pour demain. »

Heero lui caressa la joue.

« Bien sûr mon ange, nous avons déjà assez d'enfant pour l'instant. »

« Veux pas retomber enceinte 'Ro. Je vais accepter la puce pour stopper mon ovulation. »

« Oui mon cœur. Nous en avions déjà parlé et je suis toujours d'accord alors ne te fatigue pas en parlant de cela. »

« 'Vi. »

Heero l'embrassa et lui déposa au creux de la main une clé avec un magnifique ruban couleur améthyste. Duo fixa la clé et releva les yeux vers Heero.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ton cadeau pour la naissance des jumeaux. »

« J'en ai pas eu pour Diane. »

« Gomen, j'avais pas toutes les cartes en main. »

« Et c'est quoi cette clé ? »

« Ta nouvelle voiture qui t'attendra dans le garage à ta sortie. »

Duo sourit.

« Une grosse voiture pour mettre tous les enfants ? »

« Oui. Noire, je n'ai pas oublié. »

Duo lui sourit encore plus.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi mon ange. »

La porte s'ouvrit et deux infirmières firent entrer les deux berceaux en plexiglas sur roulettes. Heero reprit la clé de la main de son époux.

Duo sourit mais ses traits du visage étaient fatigués. Heero ne le mit pas en position assise et les infirmières en firent de même. Une des infirmière resta avec eux et déposa un des garçons à côté de Duo de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser sur le front. Duo ému à la vision de son premier fils qui s'appelait Chris pleura comme lorsqu'il avait eu Diane pour la première fois dans les bras.

« Ooh il est adorable. Tu as vu Heechan ? »

« Oui mon amour ils sont tous les deux très beaux. »

Duo donna un bisou sur le front de son premier fils et celui-ci bailla.

Duo sourit.

« C'est trop mimi bébé. »

« Hn. »

Heero s'était placé de l'autre côté du lit et caressait les cheveux de son mari.

L'infirmière remit Chris dans son berceau et prit Dylan qui lui ne dormait pas.

« Ces yeux sont foncés. Dieux qu'il est mignon aussi. Heero ils sont magnifiques. Oui, je suis ton Daddy, mais aussi ta maman mon cœur. »

Duo l'embrassa aussi sur le front et Dylan retourna à son tour dans son berceau.

« J'aurais aimé leur donner aussi leur premier biberon mais je suis tellement las. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front à son tour. Duo avait tourné son visage vers lui.

« Tu ne peux pas Duo, ils ne t'en voudront pas et tu leur donneras plus tard. »

« Oui. Tu peux le faire si tu veux. »

« Non, je laisse cette primeur à la maman. »

« Merci, je vais dormir un peu. »

« Oui, dors je reste avec toi. »

L'infirmière lui fit signe qu'elle allait chercher sa collègue pour remporter les jumeaux ensemble. Heero en profita pour aller regarder ses fils et leur caresser le dessus de leurs petites mains.

« Votre Daddy a raison vous êtes magnifiques. »

Heero qui avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'à cet instant ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

« Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell tout va bien ? »

Heero d'un revers de mains essuya ses larmes.

« Oui tout va bien, merci. »

-

Duo et les garçons ne sortirent pas avant 10 jours. Duo était encore très fatigué à cause de l'anémie eu durant d'accouchement.

Le samedi qui suivit son retour toute la famille et les amis sont venus voir les deux dernières petites merveilles de la famille Yuy-Maxwell. Les mamies s'étaient mises aux fourneaux tôt le matin pour l'arrivée de tous vers 13 heures.

Duo fatigué d'avoir dû aider Heero pour donner les biberons à leurs fils durant leur première nuit à la maison, s'était rendormi vers 11 heures.

Lorsque son petit frère et son mari arrivèrent, il dormait toujours.

« Quatre tu veux bien aller réveiller ton frère en douceur. »

« Bien sûr. Vous auriez dû nous demander de l'aide Heero. »

Heero soupira.

« Oui je sais mais Duo voulait être seul avec sa fille, les jumeaux et moi à son retour. »

« Oui. Une vrai tête de mule. »

Heero ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Quatre monta rejoindre son grand frère dans sa chambre. Il sourit en le voyant dormir sur le côté tel qu'il le faisait du temps où il vivant encore chez leurs parents. Quatre s'accroupit et lui caressa la joue.

« Duo, il faut te réveiller c'est l'heure. »

« Hummmm, l'heure ! Déjà les biberons 'Ro ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas Heero c'est Quatre et non je ne pense pas que ce soit l'heure des biberons. »

« Quatre ? »

Duo ouvrit les yeux tout en se les frottants.

« Que fais-tu dans notre chambre ? »

« C'est Heero qui m'a envoyé pour te réveiller en douceur. »

« Ah. »

Duo soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis épuisé Quatre. »

Quatre lui caressa de nouveau la joue et Duo sourit.

« Viens »

Quatre ne se fit pas prier et rejoint Duo sur le lit, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et se blottit contre Duo.

« Tu sais ces petits moments me manquent parfois. »

« Oui à moi aussi. Ils étaient rien qu'à nous ses moments. »

« Oui… Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« Cela te dit d'être le parrain de ton futur neveu ou future nièce ? »

Duo ouvrit les yeux en grand et son sourire doubla.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

Quatre était tout sourire lui aussi.

« Oui. Nous le savons depuis 2 jours mais je voulais que toi tu sois le premier à le savoir. »

Duo se retourna vers son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras sans trop le serrer, la cicatrice de sa césarienne lui faisait encore mal.

« Je suis tellement heureux pour vous. »

Duo embrassa Quatre sur le front.

« Maman va être folle lorsque tu vas l'apprendre à tout le monde. »

« Oui. »

« Allons les rejoindre. »

« Oui. J'ai hâte de voir mes neveux et ma petite nièce. »

« Je l'ai habillée en rose aujourd'hui. Heero n'a pas apprécié. »

Quatre rigola.

« C'est à croire que ton époux est traumatisé par le rose. »

« C'est un peu ça. »

« Hein ! Comment cela ? »

« Disons que petit, mamie Yuy, qui avait caressé l'espoir d'avoir une petite fille, lui tricotait un pull rose et pas le rose discret chaque hiver rien que pour lui et pour faire plaisir à sa belle-mère maman Yuy le lui mettait. »

« Ah oui, je comprends mieux. Pauvre Heero. »

« Mais de temps en temps une petite fille en rose c'est mimi comme tout. »

Duo se redressa en grimacent légèrement. Quatre eut mal pour son frère et pensa à lui d'ici quelques mois.

« La césarienne me fiche la trouille par contre. »

« Hum, mais pas trop le choix, on ne peut pas non plus tout avoir, c'est déjà un miracle que nous puissions avoir des enfants n'en demandons pas trop non plus. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Duo et Quatre sourirent une fois arrivés au salon. Trowa avait un des jumeaux dans ses bras et lui donnait son biberon. Heero avait le deuxième et en faisant autant. Quatre s'était trompé sur les horaires des biberons.

« Et bien si, c'était l'heure du biberon. »

« Daddy ? »

Duo regarda sa fille qui lui tapotait la jambe avec sa petite main.

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Peux avoir un bibi moi aussi ? »

« Tu as celui du matin mon cœur, mais pas dans la journée tu es trop grande maintenant. »

Diane fit la moue.

« Pas juste. »

Quatre rigola, elle était le portait craché de son frère lorsqu'il boudait.

« C'est dingue comme elle te ressemble. »

« Oui, par contre je pense que les garçons ressembleront à Heechan. »

« Possible. Allez ma puce vient avec tonton on va aller chiper des gâteaux apéritif. »

« 'VI. »

« Quatre. »

Quatre avec Diane dans les bras sourit à Duo. Duo pensa que son petit frère ferait un parfait papa, mais qu'il se ferait avoir tout comme lui.

« Ben quoi ! »

« Rien. Ne la gave pas. »

« Non, promis. »

Duo resta quelques instants en retrait pour regarder sa famille et ses amis. Il grava dans sa mémoire ce moment unique, comme tous ceux importants de sa vie.

Ce jour-là, Trowa annonça la grossesse de Quatre.

Hilde contaminée tomba enceinte durant les grandes vacances qui suivirent.

-

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la famille Yuy-Maxwell.

Duo vient de mettre au monde leur 4ème enfant et c'est une petite fille.

Diane regarda sa petit sœur émerveillée les deux mains sous son menton du haut de presque 7 ans, collée à la vitre de la maternité.

Chris et Dylan sur la pointe des pieds font de même. Ils ont eux 5 ans depuis 2 mois et sont très fières d'être les grand-frères d'une toute nouvelle petite sœur.

Quatre et Trowa portent chacun un de leurs dernières-nées qui n'ont que 15 mois. Tristan leur aîné de 4 ans est dans les bras de son grand-père, le père de Duo et Quatre.

Hilde de nouveau enceinte de 6 mois ne porte personne, Wufei par contre à leur fille dans les siens. Karen semblait fascinée par le bébé tout de rose vêtu. Car sa maman attendait une autre petite fille.

Les grandes-mères sont très heureuses. Surtout la mère d'Heero qui a hélas perdu son époux 8 mois auparavant.

Odine était la fierté de tous. Heero et Duo lui avait donné ce prénom en hommage à son grand-père plus de ce monde qui portait le prénom d'Odin.

Heero les a laissés pour aller rejoindre son époux. Duo n'est pas aussi fatigué que pour les jumeaux, mais cette grossesse sera sa dernière.

Heero serrait doucement son mari dans ses bras où Duo si était blotti comme il put.

« Elle est belle ? »

« Oui, comme sa maman. »

Duo rigola.

« J'ai mal ne me fait pas rire. C'est à croire que nos filles me ressemblent et les garçons c'est toi, sauf pour les yeux de Chris. »

« Hn. Que veux-tu. Tu devais sûrement être prévu au féminin dans une autre vie. »

« Hé. Attends un peu que je retrouve toutes mes forces, je vais te montrer moi si je suis une femme. »

« Avec plaisir mon ange. »

Duo rougit jusqu'à la racine de sa longue natte.

« 'Ro, je ne suis jamais aux commandes. »

Heero embrassa Duo tendrement.

« Je suis sûr que tu seras un amant parfait, tout en toi l'est mon ange. »

Duo passa sa main derrière le cou de son mari et l'attira à lui.

« Sans toi je ne suis rien mon amour. Je t'aime autant si ce n'est plus que lorsque nous nous somme rencontrés. »

Heero embrassa le seul homme qui ait volé son cœur et son âme pour la vie. Celui pour qui il donnerait sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Heero aimait son ange à en mourir.

Le couple Yuy-Maxwell et leurs enfants formèrent une famille presque commune, à l'exception qu'ils étaient les premiers hommes à avoir eus une petite fille enfantée par un couple homosexuel de part le monde.

**FIN **

☼

1) - J'ai perdu connaissance une fois à 18 ans environ, par contre personne ne m'a rattrapé, je vous dis pas la chute. Bref… Aller savoir pourquoi lorsque je suis revenue à moi, j'avais les yeux pleins de larmes. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler celles-ci. Mes yeux baignaient dedans. Et de plus j'ai eu l'impression d'être perdue. Bien sûr aucun souvenir de ma perte de connaissance.  
2) Et si le 17 mars 2099 est bien un mardi.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je kif trop Duo attendant des enfants. ****  
****Je suis consciente aussi que pas mal de fiction****s**** actuellement sur FanFiction, ont ce sujet, où encore même le fait que Duo attende un ou plusieurs bébé****s****  
****Mon texte de base était le ****Baby Shower**** (L'OS du 23/01/07). ****  
****Et forcement pour moi, c'est Duo qui si est collé. ****  
****Je tiens à préciser, que je ne plagie rien au cas ou certains n'auraient pas lu les 2 premiers textes. ****  
****J'ai juste mis par écrit ce qui me trottait dans le cerveau depuis plus de 2 mois. ****  
****Vu que je stagne sur mes fictions à chapitre****s****, autant que je profite de ce que j'ai en inspiration du moment.****  
****Je ne sais pas si je referais un nouveau texte à leur sujet. L'avenir est incertain. Moi même je ne savais pas au moment de l'écriture du 2 que je ferais celui-ci hors OS du mardi.****  
****Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette séquelle ce samedi 5 mai 2007, en plus du gagatissme qu'il m'a procuré. ****  
****Na, je suis pas enceinte ou alors je suis l'immaculée conception. Je n'ai pas encore cette prétention.**

**Je finirais en espèrent que ce texte vous aura plus.

* * *

**

☼ … _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
